For Me?
by lovestories98
Summary: Austin Moon. The guy with the biggest fan-base, has a girl fall on him. But will she help him in a good or bad way? Does she have links to him that he doesn't know about? Will Dez be able to protect his friend? Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey! So this is my brand new story! We'll see how it goes. I have a rough idea about how this story is going to go...which is the same as normal. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Austin and Ally, or any songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's View <strong>

A place with no press, it rarely happens, and even more rarely at a beach, in Miami.

Texting while walking, normally that would work fine, I do it all the time in the studio. Then again, the studio doesn't have sand, beach balls, footballs or sandcastles.

Lets just say I've never been more happy that the press weren't there, and that no photos ended up online.

**_One Month Earlier _**

I walk along the beach texting my manager saying I want to come back early. He forced me to have time off, because I 'work too hard.' Since when is putting effort into your work working too hard? But there you go.

Suddenly I am laying on top of a sand castle, with a brown haired girl laying on top of me rubbing her head.

She lifts her head up, and her eyes widen when she sees me.

"Shouldn't I be the one rubbing my head?" I joke realising my head is leaning on a plastic bucket, how did I not feel that?

She quickly jumps up, and I follow her example. "S-sorry," she continues to rub her head. A guy runs up to pick up a ball, and says a quick 'sorry' to this girl.

"You okay, uh," I say touching where she is rubbing her head, she flinches.

"Ally," she says with the best smile she can make while in pain. Judging from where the boys are playing, it would have had quite and impact on her head.

"Ally," I say with a smile, "I'm A-"

"Austin, I know," she bushes slightly. She didn't strike me as the type of person that would listen to my music, she seems more like slow love songs, and I hate slow love songs. "Now you probably think I am an obsessed fan," she says, panicking slightly, raising her arm running a hand through her hair. I notice a I love Austin Moon wrist band.

"Actually, I didn't think you were a fan at all," I say with a smile, she gives me a confused, maybe slightly offended look. "Okay, that came out wrong, wanna get a drink? You look like you need it," I say with a smile. She raises her eye brows at me, "okay, that came out wrong too. Do you want to get a drink so I'll shut up and not make a fool of myself?" I say with a nervous smile. Nervous. I never get nervous. Then again, I'm never away from press, nor do I ever make a fool out of myself. Today is a day of firsts.

Do I like it? Undetermined.

She smiles, nods, and laughs a bit. We walk towards one of the many cafes.

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"Just a water please," she says politely. I have to say, I've met plenty of fans, none of them how ever been this calm.

After being handed two bottles of water and paying, I hand one to Ally, and we leave the café.

"You know for a fan, you're really calm around me," I say as she takes a sip of her drink. "And I just sounded really up myself." She giggles slightly.

"So, normally when you meet fans they scream, cry and everything in between?" She asks as we walk around.

"Sometimes not that extreme but still not quite as calm and, well, normal as you."

She smiles, "yeah, well I'm not normal." We carry on walking in silence, nice silence, neither of us needing to say anything. I haven't walked around this calm in public for years, I could get use to this. "Why didn't you think I am a fan?"

"Well, when I first saw you I thought you would be more into slow love songs. And well, I do anything but." I say with a shrug.

"Well, you're right. I do love slow love songs. But I also like your music. Yours is the only type that don't fit in with the rest of my music preference."

"Ah, so I should feel special?" I say jokingly.

"Yep, you should," she said joking back.

We spend the rest of the day messing about, laughing, and taking stupid pictures.

"I got to go," she says getting up from the sand.

"Oh, okay," I say standing up, "uh here," I take her phone and add my number, we took photos on both our phones, so not just one of us have them. "My mobile number," I say with a smile.

Okay, so normally giving my mobile number to a fan is a big no go, I mean they could give it to friends who will put it online, or just spam me though texts, or they could put it online themselves. However, there is something different with Ally, I automatically trusted here, before I even spoke two words to her. That's a good sign right?

"Thanks," she says with a smile, "I'll text you later or something?" She says, I nod and she walks off.

**_Now _**

So here I am, texting the same girl, who happens to be a fan, for a month. The conversation never dies, we always have something to joke about.

_'I can't remember what I did tonight, or even yesterday' _My phone goes off.

"Hey," I say to my manager.

"We are allowing you to come back to work now," he says.

I smile, "well I asked to come back a month ago," I say.

"Yeah, well you know you have to have some time off."

"Yeah, yeah," I pause, "so I'm back in tomorrow?"

"Yep, new music video, Dez will meet you at the studio so you know what is going on beforehand. See you soon." He hangs up. Typical, quick phone calls, not much detail, but if I tweet something that he doesn't approve of I get a five minute rant.

_I am at the beach again tonight, want to join? – Ally. _

I smile, then sigh realizing I can't.

_Can't sorry. Back in the studio tomorrow, have to sort some stuff out ready – AustinMoon _

_Okay, don't worry. Text you tomorrow – Ally _

**_Next Day _**

"Hey Dez, how was your time off?" I ask sitting opposite him. We've been friends for ever. I wouldn't agree to sign the contract for the record deal unless they agreed to have Dez do all the music videos, any other types of videos and films for me.

"Awful, yours just as bad?" See Dez and I are the same. They also forced him to have time off, unfair if you ask us.

"Yep, though I did meet someone," I say with a slight smirk. I don't mean to smirk, it just happens. I have no idea why though, there's nothing going on between Ally and I.

"Does Cassidy know about this 'other girl'?"

"Nope, no one does. And Cassidy hasn't got my new number, so hopefully that part of my life is over."

He nods, "so where exactly did you meet this girl?"

"At the beach. There was no press or anything there, and I have checked online, there are no pictures of anything either."

"That's strange for a Miami beach…doesn't that seem a bit to coincidental?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, a confused expression forming on my face.

"Well, there was no press at the beach, which never happens. No one has posted pictures of you there online, why wouldn't they? And while all this doesn't happen you meet a girl who you clearly like, even just a tiny bit."

"I don't like her," I say to him, he raises his eye brows. Not having enough energy to argue I continue, "besides, it could have just been luck," I say shrugging.

"Well, all I'm saying is be careful, and good luck if Cassidy ever finds out," I nod to his response. "Anyway, video shooting today."

"Yep, what's the plan?"

"We're doing it for 'loud.' The idea is that you're walking down the street, in the dark, but there are bright lights, people with sparklers. One point we'll be on the roof, you singing to a crowd. We'll have a bit where everyone is dancing down the street. Just a kind of messing about video you know?"

"Sounds awesome, but if it's set at night why are we here now?"

"Rehearsal, come on Moon," he grabs his coffee and stands up, I follow after him.

**_At Rehearsal _**

_"Come on get loud, loud, let it out," _I sing.

One of the dancers goes out of time and we have to stop.

"Okay, okay, five min break everyone," Dez says sitting back down in his director chair.

I walk over to my chair, which has 'Austin Moon' written on the back, and grab my phone.

_How's work? –Ally _

I smile, and notice Dez looking at me from the corner of my eyes but I text back before saying anything.

_Great. Rehearsing for a music video atm –Austin _

Dez walks over to me and gives me a knowing look, what he knows, or thinks he knows, is unknown to me.

"What?" I ask as my phone goes off, he looks down at in and raises his eye brows.

"Ally, eh?" He smirks as I roll my eyes, and check my phone.

_Is it for Loud? Tell me it's for loud! –Ally _

"You know you can't tell her that," Dez says.

"Why not, come on man, it isn't that a big a deal," I say shrugging and typing away on my phone.

"Austin," he snatches my phone away from me.

"DEZ!" I say my voice going slightly higher than normal.

"One of the biggest things about music videos is the build-up, you tell one person and all of a sudden everyone knows. And Boom! All the hype gone. People just wait until the video is out and decide if it's worth to watch or not."

"You're over thinking it," I say snatching my phone back off him.

"Austin."

"Fine."

_Can't say. It's a surprise, you'll just have to watch the video! ;) –Austin _

I press send and look up to Dez, "happy?" He nods.

"Very," turning around he says, "okay everyone back to your places one more run though, then dinner, then filming. Lets do this!" He spins on his heal and walks over to his chair and sits down, looking like he is concentrating.

**Ally's View **

_Can't say. It's a surprise, you'll just have to watch the video! ;) –Austin _

I sigh and smile at the same time.

_Well boo you. Aren't you boring ;) –Ally _

"Guess who got a job at-" I look you to see my best friend Trish walking into the store. "Wait, force of habit. I didn't get a job today," she says with a shrug, then continues to walk over to me.

I smile at her, "hey Trish."

"What's going on Ally? I've never seen you with a smile like that before…and I've known you forever." She raises her eye brows.

"Nothing."

"You've been acting like this for weeks now, I let it slide since I figured you would tell me. But since you haven't, I am impatient and want to know."

"There's nothing Trish."

"I'll find out Ally. I always do!" She shouts as I'm walking up to the practise room.

"Not if there's nothing to find out!" I shout back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So, this chapter is shorter than I would have liked it to be, but it is basically a set up for the rest of the story though. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed! **

**Please tell me what you think, and continue to read the story. (Remember, reviews mean quicker updates :D )**

**Review please :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey! Sorry! I would have updated on Friday but I have been celebrating my birthday all weekend :D 16!**

**Anyway! Thank you so much for the Reviews, Follows, and Favs! And thanks to you silent readers :D**

**I'll just let you continue reading the story now.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Austin and Ally, or any songs used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's View <strong>

_"I can't remember what I did tonight, or even yesterday. Like dude where's my car? Excuse me whats my-"_ I sing until I'm interrupted.

"You've got to be kidding. Yeah, yeah, I'll reshot, starting next week, yeah, yep." Dez says into his phone, looking stressed.

"Sup?" I say walking up to him.

"One of the extras has decided she doesn't want anything to do with the video, we have to reshot the whole thing, and find a replacement by tomorrow." He runs his hands through his hair, a sign he is more stressed than normal.

"All nighter?" I ask taking a sip from my coffee.

"Yeah, seems so. But I have to find a replacement first." He sighs before getting out of his seat and quickly walking away.

I think of an idea and run after him, "what if I told you I know this girl, pretty girl, who would be more than willing to be in the video. Oo did I forget to mention that she could be here within half hour?"

He rolls his eyes, "would this girl happen to go by the name Ally?" I stay silent. "You've been talking about her non-stop for the past two weeks, it was obvious that you were doing it again."

"I haven't talked about her that much," I say as Dez grabs a clip board off of another person who walks by.

Ticking stuff off he shakes his head, "of course you haven't Austin."

I roll my eyes as we enter another room full with tv screens playing different clips of the music video we filmed two weeks ago.

"Anyway, with one quick phone call we can have a replacement." I say as he looks across all the screens, pointing at certain ones and talking to the guy next to him.

"Okay Austin. Ask the girl-"

"Ally."

"Ask Ally to come down here then. It's already seven, the video have to be ready by four in the afternoon tomorrow. That gives us twenty one hours to rehearse, film, and edit the video."

"I get it, no time. I'll call her now." I say walking out the room and dialling her number.

"Hey," she says sounding quite happy.

"Hey, how would you like to do me a favour?" I say almost being hit by a guy carrying a camera.

"Depends," I hear her jumping up onto a counter, "what is it?"

"How would you like to be in my music video?"

"Didn't you film that a few weeks ago?" The confusion clear in her voice.

"Yeah but," I shake my head, "long story. But feel like it?"

"Okay, sure, when?"

"Come to the studio now? It's ganna have to be an all nighter."

"Wow, okay. I'll lock up and be there soon."

"Okay, thanks, see you in a bit." I hang up on her.

"What did she say?" Dez says making me jump a little, he's carrying another clip board, ticking off things mindlessly, before pushing it into someone else's chest. He brings out his phone and starts texting people quicker than even I can.

"She's on her way."

"Good. You go get changed, text Ally, ask what her size is, tell the stylists and as soon as she gets here take her into them." He says still staring down at his phone. I nod, before realizing that he can't see me. "Austin, go." I nod again, then roll my eyes, yet again he can't see me nod, before walking off in the opposite direction.

**_Minutes Later _**

**Dez's View **

"I'm here for the video." A young girls voice says from the door way, talking to the security guard.

"Not on the list, not getting in."

"But Austin Moon rang me! I swear!" Lifting my attention from the lists in front of me, I look up to see two girls. Two. I only needed one. The more the better I guess. I put on a fake smile, a smile that doesn't show how stressed I am, and walk over to them.

"You must be Ally?" I reach my hand out to the taller of the two, recognising her from the countless photos Austin has shown me.

"Yeah, that's me," she says shaking my hand, "and this is my friend Trish who insisted on coming to meet you."

"Well then, lovely to meet you," I say to the shorter girl, a more genuine smile on my face this time. It's not often girls want to meet me and not Austin.

"You too," she says with a smile.

"Dez, there you are, Ally text, she said she's-" Austin says walking up behind me, "Ally!" He almost shouts before picking her up and spinning her around, both of the laughing, Trish and I look to each other rolling our eyes. Behind them I see camera flashes and the security pushing the people away. Great, just great. Photos of Austin and Ally will be online in less than an hour, just what I need today. I shake my head.

"I hate to be the one who stops this lovely little reunion that's happening, but we have twenty hours to do everything for this video, so if you wouldn't mind," I say running my hand through my hair.

Austin nods and grabs Ally's hand, I see another camera flash, great. "I'll take Ally to the dressing rooms, and Trish can stay with you?" He asks me a nod, and gesture for them to go.

"Running your hand through your hair, that's your sign of being stressed," I look down at Trish, confused to how she knows this. Like she is reading my mind she says, "I've seen behind the scenes videos, the last day of shooting you always do it, and put on that fake smile you did when you saw Ally and I."

I sigh, "okay, I'm stressed. Come on, I'll show you the first set." She nods and we walk off.

**Austin's View **

Still holding hands, Ally and I walk into the dressing rooms.

"Girls," I say to the stylists, "this is Ally, I told you her sizes?"

"Yep," Carly, the head stylist says looking at her clip board, why has everyone got clip boards apart from me? "okay we have to get you changed quick," she says looking Ally up and down, "Austin, leave," she says raising her eyebrows.

"Oh right, yeah. See you in a minute." I say before walking to the first set.

As I get there I see Trish and Dez laughing. Dez laughing, not running his hand through his hair being stressed. Just laughing, enjoying himself. It's a good thing that Ally brought Trish along, I hate Dez being stressed, he becomes boring.

Well, really, I'm just glad I met Ally. She is just relaxed, doesn't act weird around me, I can just be normal around her. I like that. There are only a few people I can do that with, I'm happy she's one of them. The past two weeks we have just talked non-stop. No awkward pauses in texts, the conversation doesn't get boring or stop. It's funny the whole time, and just makes me smile.

"Glad to see you two are getting along," I say pulling up a chair next to them.

"Yep," Dez says with a smile, then looks at me, and runs his hand through his hair again, it's like seeing me made him remember the deadline or something.

"Dez, you okay?" I ask him, as he does it again.

"Deadline, deadline, deadline," he keeps saying quietly getting up, grabbing a clip board, and walking off.

Trish and I both stare off after him.

"Sorry about that," I say to her, "it's like you calmed him down until I came."

"Yeah, well I'm good at distracting people," she says with a smile, I smile back at her.

Ally walks over to us wearing a black tank top, denim dark blue jeans and black wedges that look like trainers. Her hair is done with curls, and she has very light make up on, subtle, but still there.

"hey," she says with a smile, "What do you think?" She spins around.

I try to stop looking her up and down, it takes a lot to stop and just look in her eyes, but I do it.

"I think you look great," I say with a smile.

"I think it's defiantly and outfit that Cassidy would approve of," Trish says with a smile. I look to Ally, slightly shocked, it can't be the same one, right? I notice her eyes widen slightly, then she tries to cover it up and goes back to normal. Maybe I was imagining it.

"Yeah I think so to Trish," she says looking at me, as if she is trying to find out what I'm thinking.

"Okay!" Dez shouts in his high pitched, stressed, voice. "Rehursal! Everyone to places, Ally, copy what they do." Ally and I get up and walk over to the set, as Dez sits back down beside Trish. "Okay, and GO!"

**_Hours Later _**

"OKAY! It isn't perfect," Dez says standing up and pacing, "but it's eleven, that means we only have 17 hours to get everything done. Lets film!"

He sits back down, Trish smiles at him, as he smiles back, and for a split second it's as if you can physically see him relax, until he looks at the set again.

"Okay! 3, 2, 1, ACTION!"

**_Hours Later _**

"This is the last scene! It's three in the morning. Please can we try and get it right in the first few takes?" We all nod at Dez, "okay, ACTION!"

_"Come on get loud loud let it out  
>Shout it out from the rooftops<br>Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
>Come on get loud loud let it out<br>Show me everything that you've got  
>Come on get loud loud I need you now<br>Baby let me hear you loud" _I lip sync.

"Austin, you're slightly out of time. Reset. Starting positions. And, ACTION!"

**_2 Hours Later _**

"AND CUT!" Dez shouts. Thank God! "That's a wrap people! You're free to leave! Thanks for your help tonight." Everyone, bare Ally, Trish and I, leave, looking exhausted.

"You're seeming slightly less stressed now Dez," I say walking over to him and Trish, Ally and my side, and grabbing water.

"Still editing to do, all in," he looks at his watch and runs a hand through his hair, "eleven hours. Have to work." He darts off to the editing room.

"Uh, Trish, would you mind going with him? Might calm him down a bit?" I say, she smiles and nods before leaving.

"Well that was fun," Ally says picking up a drink.

"Well, normally it is a lot more fun, Dez is just a little stressed today. Trish seemed to help though, as soon as he would look at her it's as if he just relaxed."

"Yeah, she's good at distracting people," Ally says with a smile, sitting where Trish had been moments before.

"She said the exact same."

"It was still fun though," she continues, "even with Dez shouting cut every thirty seconds." She says laughing.

"He's just stressed," I say with a smile, "mainly because he only has ten and a half hours to complete the whole video. It goes out at four pm."

"Fair enough that he's stressed then, I would be too." I nod agreeing.

**Dez's View **

"Don't stress Dez," Trish says, sitting by me.

"I'm not stressing," I say running my hand through my hair again, dammit. I feel her staring. "Fine. I'm stressing. I just can't get it right and ugh!" I say lowering back into my chair.

"Just do it like before. Here," she leans over and starts editing the video together.

"wha-" I start leaning forward until she pushes me back again.

"Shh," I raise my eyebrows at her, even though she can't see me.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" I ask, getting comfy in my chair.

"I always loved this type of stuff. The only reason I like music is for the videos." I smile and nod, she's like me.

I start to help her. We have slight mini arguments over some of it.

**_6 Hours Later _**

"And…done!" Trish says as we finally get it right. "Oh, wait. Directed by Dez. Edited by Dez. Perfect, now we're done."

"Almost," I say with a smile making one more edit. Edited by Dez and Trish De la Rosa."

She smiles at me, "really?"

"Yeah, you did help." We smile at each other.

"So, you still stressed?" She asks.

"Not at all. Thanks for the help Trish."

"Hey, I should be thanking you. I just got to edit a video for Austin Moon with YOU." She paused, "what is your last name?" I smile, and at that very second Austin and Ally walk in.

"You guys done?" Austin asks.

"Yep," I say with a smile.

"Great, wanna get food?" Ally asks.

Trish and I nod and we leave to finally get food. "I'm starving," Trish and I say in unison, causing us both to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So I hope you enjoyed! I'm not completely happy with the length but it's better than the first chapter.**

**Hope you liked it, let me know what you think :) You know that will make me update quicker :P **

**Review Please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's View**

"Ugh," I say rolling inverted on a hard wooden floor.

"Morning Austin, want food? I'm cooking a full on cooked breakfast, bacon the lot!"

"Uh yeah, thanks,"I turn to see him in the kitchen cooking away, "why am I on the floor and why am I at your place?"

"On the floor because you fell on the bed. And here because you 'didn't want to be alone after leaving Ally."

"There's no way I said that."

"Oh hey Austin, you can go meet up with Ally if you miss her, just try not to feel to alone on the drive over." Her and Dez start to laugh.

"Your both joking."

They continue to laugh, "oh I wish we were." Dez says plating up food for us all. "If I remember correctly in your sleep you said, 'Ally, no. Don't leave me. Please Ally, be in my next music video.'" Him and Trish burst out laughing again grabbing the plates and placing them on the table. I walk over to join them.

I look at Trish, finally properly realising that she is in fact in Dez's house. "Umm Trish did you stay the night?" I asked surprised that she is here.

"Nope, me and Dez decided to watch a lot of videos and get home they edited them and stuff today."

"Oo fun," I roll my eyes at them.

"I'm going to the toilet." Trish says getting up after finishing her meal.

"I didn't really say that stuff did I?" I ask when Trish is out of sight.

"Yep. Look Austin, why don't you just ask her out?"

"Why would I do that?"

He stares at me, "you're a singer, not an actor. Just do it!" I continue eating. "You're scared. You're worried she is going to say no." I lower my head as he takes his last bite of his food.

"If this is Ally you're on about, then she defiantly won't say no." Trish says sitting back down, "she constantly talks about how to get you to ask her out."

"Fine I get it. You two aren't going to stop until I go." I stare at them getting up. "I'll see you later. As I leave I hear laughter behind me.

**_Minutes Later_**

"Okay, you just have to say 'do you want to go to the beach' it's that simple! Come on you can do it." I reach and knock the door.

"Oh, hey AUSTIN!" I give her confused look as she shouts my name, as if warning someone.

"Hey," I clear my throat, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach?"

She smiles, "yeah, I'll just get my stuff."

She slams the door in my face.

**Ally's View**

"Good," Cassidy says walking back into the room. "Go to the beach, get him to lean in to kiss you, then go through with the plan. I'll have everything else sorted."

I nod, "okay." I grab my stuff and leave.

**_Hours Later_**

"Why would you get vanilla ice cream?"

"I like vanilla ice cream," I say to him as I lick my ice cream, he does the same.

"But out of all the flavours there, you go for plain, old, boring, vanilla." He says shaking his head.

"Well why would anyone want mint ice cream?" I say continuing to enjoy my ice cream as we walk along the beach.

"They wouldn't," he says I give him a confused look, looking at his ice cream. "Now mint choc chip, that's I different matter." I roll my eyes and push him lightly not that it had any effect on him, he's too muscly.

**_Meanwhile_**

**Dez's View**

"What you searching?" Trish asks placing another laptop with us.

"Austin and Ally. Nothing..."

"Shouldn't nothing be a good thing?"

"Not when Austin is involved. He hugged Ally, the reporters got pics and yet didn't post them? Something doesn't add up. The only person that had that much power over the press was Cassidy but why would she-"

"Me and Ally have a friend called Cassidy too." I turn to face her.

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's the same Cassidy I think, Ally and her are a lot closer. They'll always be having privet talks, just them, and always, always talk about Austin."

"You have a picture?" She unlocks her phone and shows me. "That's her. But why would she be talking happily about Austin with another girl who clearly likes him? I mean just a few weeks ago she was saying-" and it all clicks in my mind. I rub my hands across my face.

"What was she saying?"

I stand up, "how she was going to get her revenge and make him look like an idiot. Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" She asks following me.

"To the beach, to stop Austin getting his heart broken."

"Ally wouldn't do that to him." She stops in the doorway, I turn around and look her in the eyes.

"Trish think about it. They met about a week after Cassidy said she was going to get back at him, on a beach in Miami that happened to have no press. Then photos are taken of them together but aren't posted. And I can guarantee that when Austin tries to kiss Ally there will be press there. Who is the only person who can control the press that well?" Her eyes widen.

"Why would Ally do that?"

"I don't know, but we have to stop it." She nods and we run to the car.

**Ally's View**

The sun is setting as Austin and I lay on the beach.

"I've had I great day," he says standing up.

I get up beside him. "Me too, thanks for bringing me here."

"Well it is the beach where we first met," he says, I can tell he is blushing slightly, but I am majorly, so I can't judge.

"Yep very." I say with a smile, we both start to lean in.

**Austin's View**

"AUSTIN DONT!" I step back out of shock as Dez and Trish come running up to us. "She is doing it for Cassidy! Their friend is the same one." I gave them a look of disbelief. Then a voice I had hoped never to hear again came and joined us.

"What are you idiots doing?! You're ruining everything!"

"Cassidy? What are you doing here?" I asked still confused.

"Isn't it obvious? I told you no other girl would ever like you, and I was the best you would get. I was simply proving my point!"

"What?"

"Ally was doing a job for me. The second you were about to kiss she was going to push you away! And to make sure every all around the world knew that Austin Moon got turned down by a girl, they were going to take pictures!" She points over to behind a wall where pools of press were starting to climb over.

"This true?" I ask Ally, trying not to show emotion.

"Austin, I-"

"So it is. Got what you wanted Cassidy? I fell for her, harder than I have for any other girl. So your plan worked. Congratulations." I walk off in the direction if my car.

As I'm walking away I hear Ally shouting my name, camera flashes going off everywhere and just before I get out of ear shot, Trish saying, "how could you?!" To Ally.

**Dez's View**

"Could you drive my car back? I'm going to get Austin to come back to mine, you're welcome to stay," I hand her a spare key. She nods and we run after Austin.

"Austin," I shout as he gets in the passenger side of his car. I open the drivers door, he throws me the keys as I get in.

"Back to yours?" He says, clearly trying not to show how up set he is.

"Yep, and I was think four large pizzas." He smiles slightly as we start to drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry for the wait, I still have to do all this on my phone.**

**I promise the next chapter will be a much happier chapter so please keep reading!**

**And thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I know it has been forever, and I'm sorry. BUT I now have a laptop! So that means more frequent updates now that I don't have to type it all up on my phone! **

**So, hopefully, you'll enjoy.**

**Dez's View **

"How is he?" Trish asks as she joins me on the couch. It's been two days, he's been in one of the guest rooms the whole time. I take him food and drink, ask him if he wants to talk, but every time he just shakes his head, and I leave.

"Still hasn't talked to me, hasn't touched his phone, hasn't done anything. He just lays there, that's all he does."

"And how are you?"

"I want to know why she did it and I want to know now." I jump up and grab my car keys.

"Dez think this through." Trish says standing up.

"I'm fed up Trish. I want answers and I won't come back until I get them." I start to walk to the door.

"DEZ!"

"Look after him while I'm gone." I slam the door after myself.

As I reach her house I jump out of the car and carefully close its door. What? I'm angry but there's no need to take it out on my car. I knock on the door and stand, impatiently, waiting for her to answer.

"Hello-Dez?" She says as she opens the door. She's dressed normally, seems relatively happy and that just makes me more angry. "What are y-"

"I want answers and I want them now," I say as I push my way into her house.

"Dez-"

"Ally. Answers. I'm not leaving until I get them. You broke his heart, now I want to know why." I sit down, she sighs and sits opposite me.

"Long story short, my dad's business was about to go under, Cassidy said she would pay for it, to keep it going, as long as when she said I did whatever I asked. At the time I didn't know it would be to get revenge, I didn't know it would be to Austin, I didn't know it would be to break someone's heart." She says playing with her hands.

"You act all sad about it and yet you're carrying on just fine. Austin hasn't spoken to anyone since it happened."

"He's that upset?"

"Obviously Ally. He's IN LOVE with YOU! And you broke his heart."

_**Later **_

"So she isn't going to come here and talk to him?" Trish asks after I explained what happened.

"Nope, Cassidy won't let her, apparently."

"That's so stupid!"

"I know."

"Hey guys," Austin says.

"Hey Austin…you okay?" I ask carefully.

"Yeah. I mean, okay I had a broken heart, but I'm okay. I don't need love, or a relationship when I have you two right?"

Trish and I smile, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Plusside, while I was all depressed I wrote some songs. Wanna hear them?"

"Yeah!" Trish and I say in unison.

"Okay!" He grabs his guitar and starts to play.

"_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted,_

_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted,_

_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine,_

_Are you some where feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

_When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real how could you be fine?_

_Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_

_I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_

_And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_

_It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_

_It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_

_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

_I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_

_And you'd never slip away_

_And you'd never hear me say_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_No, I'm really not fine at all_

_Tell me this is just a dream_

_'Cause I'm really not fine at all__" _

Then he finishes, surprisingly not crying.

"Austin! That's amazing!" Trish say, giving him a hug.

"Yeah man! Love it!"

"Thanks guys" he smiles at us both.

**A/N- I know its very very short, but the next chapter is going to be after a time jump. This was just kind of concluding up this part of the story.**

**Review pretty pretty please :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-…sorry, I have a lot of college stuff to do…but here's a chapter :D :D **

**Thanks to LoveShipper for the review :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Years Later <strong>_

**Austin's view **

"I literally love this beach!" I shout as Dez, Trish and I all step on to the warm sand.

"Not as much as I love you," I hear to the side of me.

"And I love you," I look to the couple who are holding hands and share a quick kiss.

"Ewww too much PDA! UCK!" I make fake throwing up noises.

They turn to me and we all start laughing, "and of course I love you Austin!"

"Awwhhhh I love you too Dezzy boo!" I give him a big hug, while we all laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm totally third wheeling you guys," Trish says as she walks slightly ahead of us, pick a spot to sit down.

"YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE GETTING INTO WHEN YOU SAID YES!" Dez shouts after her as she gets further and further ahead. We both laugh. "So how you doing? I know this is where you met her."

I give him a small smile, "I'm mostly over her Dez, I'm fine coming here. I mean you told me why she did it and it didn't make me feel any better, and the fact she wouldn't come talk to me because Cassidy wouldn't let her? I mean come on how ridiculous, it's not as if Cassidy owns her." He nods understanding.

Now I know the fact that its taken me this long is a bit strange I mean we never kissed, we were never really a couple. And I am over her, but if I bump into her I'm not entirely sure how I would react, if I would start to like her again, or just continue to dislike her and have no other feelings for her.

We sit down by a sunbathing Trish and take our shirts off. Trish hasn't spoken to Ally since the whole thing. Ally kept trying to contact her, I kept telling her she shouldn't not be friends with Ally just because of me, but she ignored us both. Ally tried calling her, texting her, Dez said she turned up at Trishs' flat once but Trish slammed the door in her face. No matter how much I told her to not let the thing with me come between with them, she would just tell me she doesn't want to be friends with someone who would do that. Eventually I gave up.

It's been over two years since it happened. I haven't had a girlfriend in that time, I haven't really flirted with a girl in that time either. I guess I'm just uninterested. And honestly, I can't trust new people I meet any more, I can't tell if they like me for me, or if they are just someone's plan to get revenge on me for whatever reason.

"Dez we have a meeting with a cake maker tomorrow afternoon."

"Ooo deciding what wedding cake to get, it's a tough decision," I say to the happy couple.

"Wanna come?" Trish asks.

"It's your guys wedding, I don't want to force my opinion on you guys…"

"Austin, like I said, I'm the one who is third wheeling here, come on, you're coming." I give her a small smile.

"Yeah besides, now we can have a vote and it won't just be 'I win because I'm the girl' when we want different stuff." Dez jokes.

"Oh that's sweet, you think the fact theres two of you now will change that I always win." She smirks.

"I'm going to go get us ice cream, what do you guys want?" I ask jumping up.

"Chocolate cone," they both say in unison. I laugh and start to walk to the little ice cream shop.

"Hi, yeah can I have two chocolate cones, two scoops each, and a mint choc chip cone, with two scoops as well please." I give the guy the money and sand to the side so others can order.

While I'm mindlessly looking through my phone when I hear an all to familiar voice.

"Hey Jake," she says, please tell me I'm imagining it.

"Hey babe, I finish in a few just got to finish this guys order," he points to me, she turns to look. Her jaw dropped a bit. What did she think I would never go to this beach again?

"You know what man, forget my order." I say starting to walk out.

"What about your money?" he asks.

I look over my shoulder, "keep it." I leave the little shop.

"Austin! Austin! Austin wait!" I hear her shout after me, wow now she wants to talk to me.

I keep walking to Dez and Trish, she's still following me shouting my name and comes to a halt as we stand in front of Dez and Trish.

"T-Trish!" she says causing her to sit up alongside Dez who looks like he isn't going to scream any moment.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Trish says standing up.

"I-"

"Babe what you doing?" The guy from the shop –sorry, Jake- runs over to us.

"Babe?" Trish says raising her eye brows, I sit down by Dez.

"Babe?" he whispers to me.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Uh Jake, this is-"

"People who really couldn't care less about either of you." Trish says.

"Who are you people?" Jake asks.

"Oh, she never mentioned us? Not surprised. I'm Trish-her ex-bestfriend. This is my fiancé Dez-"

"You two are together?" Ally asks, shocked. Did she not pay attention when we all were friends? Dear lord, it was obvious.

"They're getting married actually. And you're looking at the best man."

"And you are?" Jake asks.

"Austin Moon."

"Oh you're the singer! I knew I knew your face." I give a small nod before laying down. Trish sitting down too.

"We've said who we are you can leave now," Trish says putting her sunglasses back on and making herself comfortable.

"Austin can we please just talk?"

"Nope, I'm good thanks. I've moved and clearly so have you." I say putting my hands behind my head.

"Did you tell him why I did it?" She addresses Dez.

"Yep, after he sung us a new song he wrote, I told him."

"And did he understand?"

"No, _he_ didn't understand. _He_ could have given you the money. Or you could have talked to _him_ after it all happened and maybe _he_ would have been more forgiving. But hey, we'll never know." I say.

"Austin please," I ignore her.

"Are you two like ex's or something?"

"Nope. Long story short, she teamed up with my ex so my ex could get revenge, all for money." I sit up again.

"Austin it wasn't like that…"

"It pretty much was. Hope you haven't got any ex-girlfriends who would want revenge on you man. Good luck." I say and lay back down.

"You can leave now." Trish says, clearly annoyed with Ally and her 'boyfriend' being here.

"Well congrats on your engagement Trish and Dez. Bye Austin," she says walking away.

Remember how I said I wasn't sure how I would be when I saw her again? Yeah, turns out I automatically started to like her again. If this is going to be a 'every time I see her I fall for her again' thing then I'm going to have to move to a different continent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hope you enjoyed :) Promise they'll make up very soon…maybe the next chapter…**

**Review please :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Don't suppose sorry covers it this time? But I am sorry, I've been focusing on writing my own book, not a fanfiction. But I'm back! And it's almost Christmas! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, again, I am so sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's View <strong>

"What was all that about?" Jake asks me as we walk away from my old friends.

"It's a long story, don't worry about it," we sit on the sand, not too far from the others.

I should have known better, I thought I was over him. I also thought he would have forgiven me by now, but I can't blame him, I wouldn't forgive me either.

"AUSTIN THERE YOU ARE! I knew you'd come back here eventually!" I know that voice, it's Cassidy. My head snaps towards the group, who are now all standing staring at her. I get up and slowly walk over.

"Cassidy what do you want? I haven't seen you since you were using-" Austin spots me a couple of feet behind Cassidy, "her to try and get revenge, when, may add, I did nothing wrong." Everyone turns towards me, I step into the group, seems like I'm a part of it now.

"Ah and she basically did her job, I mean you didn't kiss, but you haven't had a girlfriend since so that works too." She opens her arms and tries to hug me.

I step to the side, "get off me."

"Don't want me to take away your daddies business now do you?"

I look to my feet and move them around, as much as I never want anything to do with her, she'll stop helping my dad if I ignore her, or say anything she doesn't tell me to.

I here Austin sigh, "you won't be able too, because I'll cover it. You're done making her do all your dirty work."

"How sweet, fine, I'm done with her anyway." Cassidy says then walks off.

"T-thank you Austin." I mumble, looking back up.

"Yeah well, no one should be controlled by anyone else. Shouldn't you be getting back to Jake now?"

"Austin, about Jake-"

He lays back down, "bye Ally."

* * *

><p><strong>1 Year Later <strong>

**Trish's View **

It's my wedding day! And Ally is my bridesmaid.

I know I was all 'I'm never going to talk to her again' and everything, but when I was shopping for my wedding dress I saw the perfect bridesmaid dress, and my first thought was Ally. I haven't forgiven her for what she did to Austin, but we're friends again. Though today is the first day that her and Austin will be anywhere near each other, it could go really wrong… no. No I shouldn't be worrying about this. IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!

"Trish you look beautiful," Ally says as we wait outside the hall.

"Thanks Ally," I smile.

"You ready?" She asks, I nod.

As I slowly walk into the ceremony room the first thing I see is Austin with watery eyes, and then I look to Dez, he's crying.

**That Evening-the party **

**Austin's View **

"Hey Austin," Ally says walking up to me, I give a half smile. "I don't know if Trish told you but I ended things with Jake a while ago."

"She did."

"Austin, can we at least be friends again? Forgive me, please?"

I look to her, "I get why you did it Ally, that isn't the issue. I just don't get why you didn't tell me, I could have sorted out the store."

"I hardly knew you, I didn't want it to seem I was being friends with you because I needed something, or had another motive." I raised my eye brows at her, and laughed a little. It has been three years, and I'm over it, I just don't think I could ever forgive her, not fully. She smiles, "I get how that sounded. At first it was just because of Cassidy, and the store, but when I got to know you," she pauses, "well things changed, and I, I, I –uh- I fell for you Austin. I loved you, I still do."

I look into her eyes, trying to see if she is telling the truth or not, I don't know if this is a new plan by Cassidy, or not. But my gut is saying she's telling the truth. Cassidy can come up with all the plans she wants, but the time me and Ally spent together, the memories I play over and over in my mind every day, the way we were together, she couldn't make that up.

"I loved you too, part of me still does. So yeah, we can be friends again."

She smiles, "friends."

"So would you like to dance?" I ask her, she smiles and take my hand and we walk over to the dance floor, a slow song starts to play. I place my hands on her waist as her arms wrap around my neck, we slowly move from side to side.

Trish and Dez join us, "so you guys are talking again then?" Dez asks.

"Yeah we're friends," Ally smiles, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm glad," Trish smiles, "thank you for everything you did today guys, we really appericiate it!"

"Hey we did nothing, it was all you. I just can't believe you're married Dez," I laugh.

"Yeah well I had to marry her before someone else did," he smiles, they both kiss.

I look to Ally and nod, in unison we both shout, "EW TOO MUCH PDA!" The four of us burst out laughing. Then go back to dancing.

"Do you think anything more will happen between us? Other than just being friends?"

I smile, "I don't know, I hope so, but I need to trust you again, and I don't, not yet."

She smiles, "so maybe?"

My smile grows, "Probably." I lean down and kiss her, as we continue to dance.

And yes, in the distance I could clearly hear Trish and Dez shout 'EW TOO MUCH PDA.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So guys that's the end of this story. I ran out of ideas for it a long time ago. So you still get a kiss, and you can come up with the rest. If he trusts her again now and they are a couple, or if it takes slightly longer, and they stay friends then become a couple, that's up to you. I hope you like the story, even if it was short and all over the place, and had massive time jumps, but hey, they kissed right?!**

**See you next time guys.**

**Reviews are much appreciated, if some of you need more closer, then tell me if you want them together now or friends for a while, and I'll write a short chapter.**

****Thanks for the reviews, follows and fav guys, you know you're the best ever right?****

**Love you lots, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
